


Escape From Gothos

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-01
Updated: 2003-06-01
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Challenge: Issued by Downdilly. A slight rewrite of the ending of "Squire of Gothos." Trelane of Gothos has decided he needs a pet and Kirk will do admirably. He's quick thinking (for an inferior life form), agile and healthy. He's also house-broken and learns quickly. Trelane's "parents" are almost convinced. How does Spock unconvince them?





	Escape From Gothos

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

A boy is, of all wild beasts, the most difficult to manage.  
\--Plato  
  
  
Kirk gasped as the whip bit into his back. Blood immediately welled up into the gash. The whip descended again leaving behind another bloody stripe. Another and another. Again and again. His wrists burned ferociously where the chain bit into them; blood ran down his arms and dripped onto the dirt. The whip whistled as it cut through the air and cracked as it made contact with the torn skin.  
  
"There!" Trelane's voice rang out triumphantly. "Twenty lashes, Captain, as your punishment!"  
  
Kirk sagged in the dirt, held upright only by the chains on his wrists. He attempted to remain conscious although darkness swirled invitingly in his mind. His body was a throbbing, aching mass. Torrents of sweat ran down his skin. Dimly he realized that his hands were being freed and he slumped to the ground. Sudden, agonizing pain exploded in his groin and he cried out.  
  
"Get up! Get up now! The game's not over! I didn't give you permission to stop playing! The game's not over until I say it's over!" Trelane screamed at him as he delivered another brutal kick to Kirk's unresisting body.  
  
Kicking Kirk repeatedly, Trelane continued to scream hysterically. Pain exploded everywhere as the kicks landed, in his stomach, back, buttocks, legs, chest and head. Somehow Kirk managed to grab at Trelane's boot as it descended. Trelane thudded unceremoniously in the dirt as Kirk attempted to claw his way upwards. He itched to feel Trelane's throat beneath his fingers as he slowly and thoroughly strangled the bastard to death. Trelane's body disappeared beneath his grasping fingers and materialized a distance away.  
  
"You damn coward! If I get my hands on you I'll kill you!" Kirk ground out.  
  
"I'm in control here, Captain, and you'll do what I say! Do not threaten me! This is my planet! I see you need additional punishment to improve your attitude!"  
  
Kirk flung himself at Trelane as a metal cage materialized around him.  
  
"I'll leave you here to think about your punishment. I hope you'll be more cooperative when I return. This was no fun at all!" Trelane disappeared, leaving Kirk alone in the cage.  
  
Breath rasping painfully, Kirk pushed himself up on his hands and knees to examine the cage. It had no door. The thick metal bars were solid. It would be impossible to lift or even move the cage slightly. He banged his head on the top of the cage as he rose up on his knees and darkness welcomed him into its waiting arms.  
  
****  
  
"Captain's Log, Star date 2126.4 First Officer Spock commanding. Five point six three hours have passed since our last contact with Captain Kirk. Repeated attempts to contact him via communicator have been unsuccessful. Efforts to scan the planet's surface for his life signs have also proven unsuccessful, as our scanners have been deflected by the planet's atmosphere. One point two four hours ago the Enterprise received a Priority One order from Starfleet Command. The order is to proceed immediately to Delta Azmiri Four to pick up a team of medical professionals and medications and to deliver them to Riza's Planet. Said planet is currently experiencing a global epidemic of Zylochoriodrosal Herthialdryl Fever. The Enterprise has been ordered to assist the authorities of Riza's Planet in any way possible. As First Officer of this ship, I take full responsibility for the actions I am about to undertake. As per my orders, the Enterprise will proceed to Delta Azmiri Four immediately with Lieutenant Commander Scott in command and will complete our mission. I will commandeer a shuttlecraft and after hopefully retrieving the captain, we will rendezvous with the Enterprise at a later point in time. Spock, commanding Enterprise, out."  
  
"Spock, you can't go to the planet alone! Jim might be hurt!" McCoy yelled.  
  
"Doctor, need I remind you that your services will probably be necessary when the ship reaches Riza's Planet? The epidemic has reached global proportions. Neither you nor any other medical staff can be spared."  
  
"And what about Jim? What if he's hurt?"  
  
"We do not know whether or not the captain is injured. However, if he is in need of medical care, I will do what I can for him." Spock's stomach was roiling but he maintained an outward demeanor of cool detachment.  
  
"Damnit Spock! What if you need help? Take a security detachment, at least."  
  
"I cannot. You heard the orders from Starfleet. Every security officer will be needed; there are riots in many cities on Riza's Planet. This is the only way, Doctor. You heard the orders. The Enterprise must leave as soon as possible; I have already delayed far too long hoping to locate the captain. Please bring some emergency medical supplies to the hangar deck."  
  
McCoy surveyed Spock hotly; then his face relaxed. "Fine, then. Let me pack some stuff for you." He stomped off grumbling, "Damn fool Jim, always getting into…" The lift doors closed, cutting off the rest of the sentence.  
  
"Spock to Engineering: Mr. Scott, please prepare a shuttle for launch. Mr. Sulu, you have the con."  
  
McCoy entered the hangar bay just as Spock had finished briefing Scott and relaying his orders. The doctor was red faced and out of breath. He was carrying boxes and devices.  
  
"I brought everything I could think of, Spock. I just hope you don't need it."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. Please have the technician put that on the Marie Antoinette."  
  
The technician hurriedly took the items as McCoy joined Spock and Scott.  
  
"Doctor, I have just discussed the current situation and my intentions with Mr. Scott. I know that the Enterprise is in capable hands. I shall recover the captain quickly and meet with you on Riza's Planet."  
  
"I hope that bastard hasna done anything to the captain," Scott said emphatically.  
  
"If Trelane has killed Jim, then…" McCoy's sentence trailed off.  
  
"Aye," Scott said fervently. "Good luck, Sir."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Scott, Doctor."  
  
"Just bring him home, Spock, and come home yourself." McCoy clapped Spock on the shoulder as Spock turned to enter the shuttle.  
  
****  
  
Kirk slowly roused; he was freezing and wet. The cage provided no shelter against the falling rain. He attempted to lift his head but dropped it when the world began to spin alarmingly. The cold rain beat down on his body, stinging the lacerations on his back and shoulders. Every inch of his body throbbed in time with his pulse. He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. His stomach lurched violently and he leaned to the side and began to dry heave. Afterward, he sat gasping for breath, his entire torso on fire.  
  
After the pain had subsided, he looked around. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious. Trelane was nowhere to be seen. Examining the cage again, he still saw no means of escape. He supposed the Enterprise was long gone. It had been several, if not many, hours since his last contact with the ship. He was alone. His throat ached and his eyes suddenly stung. Succumbing to the despair and dizziness, he lay down again and closed his eyes.  
  
Kirk was awakened from an uneasy sleep by a hard jab to his sore ribs.  
  
"Wake up, Captain. Tut tut, sleeping! Aren't you lazy!" Trelane sneered.  
  
Shivering, Kirk sat up, ignoring the nausea and dizziness. The cage suddenly dematerialized and Kirk lurched to his feet only to find himself sprawling on the ground again.  
  
"I didn't tell you to stand up! You wait until I order you to do so! Now, stand up!" Trelane screeched.  
  
Kirk awkwardly climbed to his feet. "Let me go! Now! Let me go and give me my communicator!"  
  
"You're a brave one, Captain! A worthy adversary. But I must tell you that your pretty ship is gone. It left orbit and left you all alone here. How very sad for you." Trelane's smile displayed all of his teeth.  
  
"It's against Federation law to torture and imprison a Starfleet officer. Let me go at once!" Kirk slowly began to tense his muscles.  
  
"Gothos is not part of the Federation. I created it, which makes it mine and I declare that it is not…"  
  
Kirk launched himself at Trelane and both men fell to the ground. Kirk slammed his fist into Trelane's face. Suddenly he was lying on dirt; Trelane had dematerialized a safe distance away.  
  
"I'm tired of you, Kirk! You're nothing but a savage! I'll give you one more chance and if you don't learn to obey me, I'll kill you! Do you understand?"  
  
"Go to hell, you damn bastard! It'll be a cold day in hell before I obey you! When you kill me, make sure I'm really dead! Because if I get my hands on you, I'll break every god damn bone in your body," Kirk snarled.  
  
"If I kill you, Kirk, I'll make sure you die slowly. You'll beg me to release you. But I won't; I'll keep you alive and suffering as long as I can. I'll torture you for days on end before I'll allow you the relief of death. You think about that."  
  
Suddenly Kirk found himself in what appeared to be a torture chamber. He looked around in horror; the room looked like something he had seen in a museum once. It contained devices spanning centuries of torture. Light wavered and flickered from unseen sources.  
  
Trelane beamed. "How do you like my charming little collection? I find it most impressive. I've thoroughly researched all of your planet's methods of dealing with incorrigibles. Look at this; this is a garrote. See, the head goes in here and this goes around the neck. Turn this and it enters the back of the neck. That's a witches' chair; isn't it delightful? And this is a Jacob's fork. I should use this on you, Captain. You always have your nose in the air. But don't worry; I think I'll try this first. Un, deux, trois!" Trelane snapped his fingers.  
  
Suddenly, Kirk found himself lying supine on a wooden rack. He wrenched at the cold chains that bound his lacerated wrists and ankles.  
  
"You sick, twisted son of a bitch! You coward! Let me go! Face me man to man instead of chaining me up like an animal!" Kirk roared as he yanked furiously at the chains that bound him.  
  
Trelane continued his prattle as if Kirk had never spoken. "This is called a confess rack. Normally, burning coals would be placed underneath the rack here and the heat…"  
  
"LET ME UP! NOW!"  
  
"Captain, Captain, you forget your place. This is _my_ game, remember? We play it my way. I'll let you up when I return, but only if you're very good and apologize for your ungracious behavior. But if you're bad, I'll put hot coals under the rack and then you'll be in terrible, terrible pain." Trelane admonished solemnly. With an airy wave of his hand, he vanished, leaving Kirk alone in the dark.  
  
For a moment Kirk lay still, overwhelmed by the sudden darkness. He tugged viciously at the restraints on his limbs. The pain in his wrists was agonizing. He thought furiously but didn't see anyway out of his current predicament.  
  
Spock, he thought entreatingly, I hope I don't die in this hellhole. I've got to find a way out of here.  
  
Images of the torture devices kept running through his mind, like a mouse on a wheel. For one macabre moment he thought he could feel heat radiating up through the rack he was lying on. Just how long did it take to cook a starship captain, he wondered grimly. He only saw one way out of this nightmare; he needed to make Trelane believe he was ready to comply.  
  
Kirk found it hard to breathe. His chest ached from his injured ribs and the air was barely breathable in the dank room. It had the foul, rotten odor of decay. Why? He didn't want to know. It was utterly silent except for his movements. Well, he thought morosely, this means there are no rats or whatever the equivalent of a rat is in this chamber of horrors. He shivered uncontrollably as the cold seeped into his body. His throat ached. Red, hot pokers of pain stabbed at his skin, muscles and eyes. Nothing else existed but the endless agony of unremitting pain. His bladder was about to explode; it had been so long since he'd emptied it. Knowing there was no other alternative, he yielded to the inevitable. He lapsed into unconsciousness again and this time he did not reawaken.  
  
****  
  
Spock scanned the planet. The instruments revealed a wooded area approximately point two zero three kilometers from the castle with a clearing large enough to conceal the shuttle. He hoped to land there without attracting any undue attention. Since he had no idea what he would find, he preferred to arrive unannounced.  
  
Phaser in hand, he exited the shuttle and consulted his tricorder. He picked up the life signs of one human, faint, but most definitely alive. They were coming from the castle. He set off at a fast trot. Arriving at the castle door, he paused and took another reading. He was still picking up human life signs. Trelane did not register at all.  
  
Entering the castle furtively, Spock saw no one. The tricorder's readings indicated that Jim was not far from Spock's present location. Spock moved silently around the castle until he found the room where he believed Jim was located. He could not open the door; it seemed to be stuck. Spock placed his shoulder against the cold metal and shoved with a grunt. This time he was successful and the door swung silently in. Darkness lay beyond it. He entered but could see nothing but blackness. His nostrils flared at the rank air.  
  
"Jim!" Spock called softly. Only silence met him. "Jim!"  
  
Spock turned his tricorder so its light cast a bluish glow in front of him. With this and his keen Vulcan vision, he could see the shadows of nearby objects. He stepped forward to investigate the nearest one. It was a cage of some kind. Shadows wavered and danced from the tricorder's light. As Spock moved around the room the rank odor intensified. Sweeping the light around, he froze suddenly at the sight before him. It was a body.  
  
Chained to the wall by its limbs, the poor, unfortunate creature must have been one of Trelane's victims. The flesh was rotting from the body and the mouth was frozen open. Maggots squirmed in the empty eye sockets. The putrid stench of decay made Spock slightly queasy. He could not identify the species of the body but it was definitely not human. A faint moaning sound behind him caught his attention. Whirling around and stepping forward, Spock's heart gave a leap in his side. He had found Kirk.  
  
"Jim!"  
  
Spock knelt beside Kirk and felt for a pulse. It was faint but fairly steady. Kirk was semi-conscious, moaning softly as Spock touched him. Suddenly light flooded the room; Trelane stood at its center. Spock leapt to his feet and aimed his phaser at Trelane's midsection.  
  
"Ah, it's the ill-mannered first officer. How very rude of you to stop by uninvited, Mr. Spock."  
  
Spock looked down at the nearly unrecognizable form of his captain. His hands and forearms were covered in blood. More of it was on the chains that were around his wrists. His ankles were chained as well. His tattered uniform was filthy with blood and dirt. His horribly bruised and swollen face looked as if it had been struck repeatedly. The nauseating reek of sweat and urine filled the air. Kirk moaned but made no other response as Spock called his name again.  
  
An inferno of fury swept over Spock, leaving him dizzy with its intensity. It was all he could do to keep from hurling himself on Trelane and smashing the alien's head into the stone floor until the skull gave way and exposed the soft brain. Spock could scarcely form coherent thoughts as his body trembled with rage. Kirk moaned softly and Spock ached in his chest at the sound.  
  
"I have come for my captain; release him at once," Spock commanded.  
  
Trelane laughed and then drew himself up prissily. "I will not. This is my planet and only I can give orders here. As a general, I outrank both of you."  
  
"You will release him to me immediately."  
  
"Fiddle dee dee!"  
  
Spock briefly imagined the immense satisfaction he would derive from disemboweling Trelane where he stood. Instead he fired. As Spock squeezed the phaser's trigger, it disappeared from his hand. In anger he flung himself at Trelane, only to be frozen in his tracks.  
  
"You're a barbarian, Mr. Spock! I won’t allow you to spoil our fun. The captain and I were having a perfectly enchanting time until you showed up. As you can see, I'm winning. I'm going to release you now but I warn you, it's my game and my rules. Remember that and maybe I'll let you play."  
  
Spock suddenly found himself in control of his body again. Hatred smoldering, he knew what he would do. Tal-she'fir, a fate worse than death. This ancient Vulcan technique left the recipient totally devoid of personality, intelligence and awareness. Trelane would be nothing but a mindless vegetable when Spock was finished. Under Vulcan law, any Vulcan who committed this heinous act would be sentenced to death. Spock had no compunction about performing tal-she'fir on Trelane. Not after what he had done to Kirk.  
  
Remembering how Kirk had dealt with Trelane earlier, he had an inspiration. He sought to inject sincerity into his voice.  
  
"Trelane, I have a proposition for you. A wager of sorts. Are you interested?"  
  
Eyes bright with curiosity, Trelane gestured for Spock to continue.  
  
"I challenge you to a game. Winner takes all, or in this case, winner takes the captain."  
  
"My dear Mr. Spock, your admirable captain made the same wager to me and lost. You see how he ended up."  
  
"I rather suspect the captain lost your wager because you did not play the game fairly. I imagine you gave yourself an unfair advantage."  
  
"I did not!" Trelane shouted indignantly.  
  
"Do you not wish to hear what type of game I propose?"  
  
"A duel!"  
  
"No, I suggest a game that utilizes the mind, an intellectual game, if you will. Games of strength and weaponry are for ordinary beings. The game I propose is for only a select few, for the superior. But perhaps you are interested in a game of weaponry or strength after all."  
  
"I _will_ play your game. If you can do it, _I_ certainly can," Trelane boasted.  
  
"Very well, all you must do is allow me to touch your head and stand still. You must think of something and I will guess what you are thinking. Then you will reciprocate."  
  
Trelane frowned. "That game sounds very dull. Are you sure you're not forgetting something? And how will I know when I've won?"  
  
"No, this is how it is done. It is a very old Vulcan game. And _if_ you win, you will know immediately."  
  
"I'll win; I always win."  
  
"Very well, are you prepared to start?"  
  
At Trelane's nod of assent, Spock stepped closer to Trelane. He placed his fingers on Trelane's face and gently probed the alien's mind. He instilled a feeling of calmness and willingness in the other. Keeping his own mind separate, he gathered himself. Suddenly, he brutally stabbed his own consciousness through Trelane's. He ripped at Trelane's mind, clawing and tearing at it, seeking to shred the other's rationality into nothingness.  
  
Trelane began to scream. Collapsing on the stone floor, he clutched his hands to his head and howled until Spock's ears rang. The screams continued until Spock was ready to snap Trelane's neck to make the noise stop.  
  
"Trelane! What is wrong?" a disembodied voice cooed.  
  
Trelane lay on the floor whimpering loudly. "Mother," he blubbered, "he tried to hurt me!"  
  
"Who are you and what did you do to our child?" a male voice boomed.  
  
"I am First Officer Spock of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Trelane is holding my captain and me prisoner. I attempted manipulate his mind in order to make him release us." Spock was uncertain why his attempt had failed.  
  
"This is your captain?" the male voice asked curiously.  
  
"Fatherrrr," wailed Trelane.  
  
"Silence, Trelane! First Officer Spock, is this your captain? Why does he not move?"  
  
"He is unconscious and badly injured. I have come to take him back to our ship and safety. However, your son will not permit us to leave."  
  
"Trelane, is this true? Have you been mistreating your new pet?"  
  
"No! I won and he lost. I didn't do anything to him. Mr. Spock is an old spoilsport, spoiling all my fun. The captain and I were having a perfectly lovely time until he came along."  
  
"Trelane, we told you that you must to take better care of your pets or you couldn't have any at all," admonished the female voice.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do; he's _my_ pet. Not yours! Mine!" Trelane said irritably.  
  
Kirk moaned and coughed. Fresh blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"First Officer Spock, please understand. Trelane adores keeping pets. He was disconsolate when the first one vanished. We did promise him a new one and he is so attached to your captain. Trelane's father and I will vouch for his safety, so unless there is a valid reason--"  
  
"He belongs to me!" A green flush rose in Spock's cheeks.  
  
Spock exhaled deeply. "The captain does not belong to your son because he belongs to me. I claim him and I will not leave here without him. He is seriously injured; Trelane has imperiled his life. Your son is a malicious sadist who preys on the terror, death and suffering of his so-called pets."  
  
Trelane began to tantrum in earnest. His parents chimed in and the din was deafening. Ignoring the three beings, Spock strode over to Kirk and attempted to unchain him. A wave of heat washed over his body at the sight of the lacerations on Kirk's wrists. He wrenched at the chains, snapping them like twigs. He swung Kirk into his arms easily, holding him close to his body.  
  
Trelane stopped howling and started to shriek like a banshee at the sight.  
  
"Stop! Stop! He's mine! No, give him back; he's mine, mine!"  
  
The male voice bellowed, "Trelane, silence!"  
  
"First Officer Spock, our apologies to you and your captain. We deeply regret the harm our son has done; we hope that your captain will recover fully. We assure you that Trelane will be punished for his actions. We will not allow him to have any more pets. Allow me to transport the two of you to your vessel."  
  
The last thing Spock heard before being transported to the shuttlecraft was Trelane's sniveling.  
  
****  
  
Spock wasted no time setting the autopilot for Riza's planet. Grabbing up the medical supplies, he hurried to the back to check on Kirk.  
  
Kirk had multiple injuries: fractured ribs and fingers, sprained and lacerated wrists, blackened eyes, bruised kidneys and spleen, a mild concussion and many cuts and bruises covering nearly all of his body. His shoulders, back, buttocks, thighs and sides were striped with lacerations. Fortunately the blood loss was not critical although the dehydration was. Spock felt rage stir again as he cut off Kirk's ragged clothing. Ancient Vulcan profanities slipped from his lips unawares.  
  
After administering an anti-shock medication, Spock carefully started a saline drip in Kirk's forearm. He added a broad-spectrum antibiotic, a painkiller and a tissue regenerator. Long minutes slipped by as he cleansed and sealed every abrasion. Absentmindedly rubbing at a cramp in his lower back, he hunched over the bone knitter as it whirred while stabilizing the fractured bones. He fumed at the chill of Kirk's skin as he cleansed it. Finally completing his first aid endeavors, Spock held the drip bag in his teeth while gathering Kirk up into his arms. Carrying Kirk into the next room, he gently laid him on the bed and covered him. Kirk lay still and white in the bed.  
  
After cleansing his hands and verifying their course, Spock sat down in the chair by Kirk's bedside to wait and watch.  
  
A noise awakened Spock; Kirk was moaning restlessly. His face was flushed and his body had broken out in a sweat. Spock checked the tricorder although he knew what it would indicate. The wounds were infected. He administered more medication and hurried to the head for a basin of water. Stripping back the bed coverings, Spock kept vigil, bathing Kirk in the cool water.  
  
Kirk moaned and mumbled incoherently. As his eyes opened, Spock's breath froze momentarily at the glassy and unfocused look in them.  
  
"Shh, Jim, it is all right. You are safe now. I am here with you."  
  
Kirk continued mumbling and Spock could make out only a few disjointed words.  
  
"Enterprise…no, no. Spock…where?"  
  
"It is all right, Jim."  
  
"Please…Gothos…hurts…Spock, are…"  
  
"Ssh, Jim. Do not distress yourself. You are safe, Jim."  
  
Kirk lapsed into silence again. Spock tried to meditate but he was as tense as a coiled snake. Each time he closed his eyes he relived that first moment when he saw Kirk's broken and bleeding body. He fervently wished McCoy were there with him. He stiffened and leaned forward as Kirk opened his eyes to look around.  
  
"Jim, do you hear me? You are safe; we are on the shuttle and will rendezvous with the Enterprise soon."  
  
Kirk's eyes were bright and confused. Spock surmised the concussion was to blame. "Where am I? How did I get here?"  
  
"Jim, you are on the shuttlecraft and we are returning to the Enterprise."  
  
"Why isn't my Science Officer here? I can't do a planet survey without him."  
  
Spock quickly drew in his breath. Fear, as sharp as a dagger, sliced through him.  
  
"Jim, I am Spock and I am here. Please rest."  
  
Kirk's eyes darted deliriously around the room. "Where's Spock?"  
  
"Jim, I am right here. I am here," Spock soothed.  
  
"Where's Spock? What happened to him?" He looked fearfully around the room. "Spock? Spock!"  
  
"Jim, ssh. I am here. Look at me." Spock turned Jim's face towards him. His skin was hot and feverish to the touch.  
  
"Spock! I need you, Spock. What have you done with him?" Kirk asked shakily as tears began to form in his eyes. His fingers locked tightly around Spock's wrist.  
  
"Please, where is he?"  
  
"Jim, I…"  
  
Kirk interrupted him. His eyes were wild with fear. "I never got to tell him. Spock is gone and I never got to tell him."  
  
Spock froze and his heart began to pound. "What did you never tell him, Jim, what?"  
  
"That I love him. That I am in love with him."  
  
Kirk, near hysteria, began to call Spock's name repeatedly. Over and over he attempted to rise from the bed. Spock administered a sedative and Kirk fell back onto the pillow, asleep. An hour later his fever broke and Spock was able to slump thankfully back into the chair.  
  
Utter disbelief and shock filled him. Jim was _in love_ with him! He had imagined this moment repeatedly since he had discovered that he loved Jim. Spock jumped suddenly as he absentmindedly sloshed the basin of water on his shirt. Picking up the towel to mop up the mess, he caught it under his foot and the towel was jerked out of his hand. What should he do now? Of course Jim must first recover from his injuries, but then what?  
  
Possibilities whirled frantically in his mind. ETA with the Enterprise was eight point eight four days away. Jim would undoubtedly recover rapidly now that the dehydration and infection were under control. They would be completely alone for more than a week. Swallowing loudly at the thought, his fatigue dissipated and his groin began to throb hotly.  
  
****  
  
Spock awoke from a fitful doze and rubbed his aching neck. He realized that Kirk was looking at him.  
  
"Welcome back, Jim, how do you feel?"  
  
Kirk opened his mouth to reply and grimaced instead. Spock sat on the edge of the bed to hold a cup to Kirk's lips. After a few clumsy sips, Kirk raised a shaky hand to his head.  
  
"Like the entire Klingon army trampled over me."  
  
"I know, Jim. It will hurt for a while. You can have some more Vitalizer D in another hour. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Trelane…I remember." He looked around the room. "Where's the ship?"  
  
"The Enterprise was sent to deliver medical assistance to Riza's planet. We will rendezvous with the ship there in eight days. You have sustained numerous injuries but you will make a complete recovery. Do you think that you can eat something? You are in need of sustenance."  
  
Kirk silently watched Spock as he drank the broth Spock held for him. His eyes followed the Vulcan around the room. Spock, acutely aware of Kirk's scrutiny, flushed and dropped an unopened pressure packet. Turning down the bed coverings, Spock checked the dressings on Kirk's lacerations. One on his hip was coming unsealed; it would have to be replaced.  
  
Spock placed a folded towel over Kirk's naked groin and carefully dissolved the loosened dressing. Suddenly the towel twitched, once, twice. Spock glanced at Kirk's flaming face from under his lashes and his heart pounded faster at the thought of what this meant. Rapidly finishing his task, he administered more of the pain medication and Kirk soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next two days passed in a similar fashion. Kirk slept most of the time. On the third day, he was considerably improved and increasingly restive.  
  
"Jim, would you like to take a hydro shower? I believe you are strong enough to stand for a few minutes if I assist you. Your wounds are well sealed; the water will not sting. "  
  
Kirk frowned. "Hydro?"  
  
"We are on the Marie Antoinette. The standard work shuttles did not have the range for our needs so I opted to use the diplomatic luxury vessel."  
  
"Okay." Flipping back the bed coverings, Kirk swung his feet to the floor. Spock placed an arm around his waist and steadied him. In the head, Kirk leaned against the sink while Spock adjusted the water and stripped off his clothing.  
  
At Kirk's inquisitive look, Spock replied, "It is safer for you if I am inside the shower to steady you."  
  
After gingerly stepping into the shower, Kirk braced his arms against one wall while Spock began to wash him. Spock couldn't help but watch Kirk's face as he washed the other's hair. Kirk's eyes closed and his lips parted slightly. A small sound of contentment escaped him. Spock continued down the muscular body, feeling the silky skin beneath his hot fingertips. He willed his body not to respond to his increasing arousal at the feeling of Kirk beneath his hands.  
  
"Jim, do you think you can…?"  
  
He trailed off as Kirk reached for the sponge and promptly lost his balance. Spock steadied him immediately.  
  
"I guess not, Spock."  
  
"It is all right, Jim. I will have to touch you, with your permission."  
  
Kirk nodded sharply, once. Spock steeled himself and knelt to gently cleanse Kirk's groin and anal areas. Glancing upwards, he saw Kirk standing rigidly, with eyes closed and lower lip caught between his teeth. Spock focused on his task. He realized that he had somehow discarded the bath sponge and was washing Kirk with his fingers. Not washing, stroking. Kirk's penis began to engorge slowly. It throbbed in Spock's hand.  
  
Kirk groaned and pulled away. Shame flooded his cheeks, hot and humiliating. What must Spock think of him? Getting a hard-on while helping him shower. Staring fixedly at the soap dispenser, he tried to figure out what to say.  
  
"Spock, I'm _sorry!_ It's just a reflex."  
  
"Jim, I am not upset."  
  
"I'm such an idiot! Here--"  
  
"Jim, look at me," Spock commanded quietly. "Look."  
  
Something in his tone made Kirk turn. His eyes widened. His first officer was standing naked before him, water running in rivulets down his lean body with a jade green erection jutting towards him.  
  
"Huh?" he stuttered inelegantly and his jaw dropped.  
  
Wordlessly Spock reached out and pulled him to his wet chest. His mouth closed on Jim's in a heated kiss. Frozen in shock, Jim didn't respond. Pulling back, Spock looked into Jim's eyes.  
  
"Jim?"  
  
"Do that again," Jim breathed.  
  
Spock complied. Gently sucking at Jim's lower lip, he surprised himself with the guttural groan rising up from his chest. Jim opened his mouth and licked at Spock's lips. Extending their tongues, they lapped at each other softly. Their slippery bodies pressed together until Jim began to lean heavily against Spock.  
  
"Jim, you will become overtired."  
  
Turning off the water, Spock dried them swiftly. He gently steadied Jim as they returned to the bed. Snuggling together, Jim tried to sort his whirling thoughts.  
  
"Spock, where on earth did this come from? Not that I'm complaining, mind you."  
  
Spock softly pressed a light kiss on Jim's lips as he wondered how to answer the question. Jim smiled as he ran his fingers through Spock's damp, mussed hair. Catching the hand, Spock kissed the palm.  
  
"Jim, when I first brought you back to the shuttle you became delirious. Certain statements you made allowed me to surmise that you would be receptive to my advances."  
  
"Huh. So whadd I say?"  
  
Looking deeply into Jim's eyes, Spock said softly, "You said you loved me."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh. Well, it's true, I do."  
  
Suddenly, Jim grinned. Spock caught his breath; Jim had never looked more handsome. Bruised and battered, Jim was still the most wonderful thing Spock had ever seen.  
  
"I love you, Spock. Very, very much."  
  
"Ah, Jim, I love you also."  
  
Jim pulled Spock's head down into another kiss. Spock complied willingly, cupping his hands around Jim's face. Attempting to pull Spock on top of his body, Jim gasped in sudden pain.  
  
"Jim, you are not recovered enough for lovemaking. We must take care."  
  
"I'm fine. Anyway, I'm not about to let a little thing like this slow me down."  
  
"Yes, you will slow down. We have five days together before we rendezvous with the ship."  
  
"I _don't_ want to wait, Spock," Jim scowled.  
  
"Nor do I but--"  
  
Jim kissed him again, cutting off his reply. Elated, Spock's penis hardened anew and his pulse increased. Jim grinned crookedly at him, hazel eyes dilated to near black. Spock buried his face in Jim's hair and inhaled deeply. The bed coverings rustled as Jim's hands combed through the silky chest hair and caressed the pale green nipples.  
  
Spock pressed his body to Jim's. Thrusting his groin forward, he rubbed himself against the other's penis. Strong hands squeezed his buttocks tightly. Jim lay panting with his head thrown back and eyes clenched shut. The sight was intoxicating.  
  
Suddenly a chill washed over Jim's skin as he was rolled onto his back. His words of complaint turned into a gasp as Spock began to suck him fervidly. Crushing the sheets with his fists, his stomach muscles rippled and contracted. Unable to resist any longer, Spock began to stroke himself with one hand. Unnoticed, the bed began to creak in time with his motions. Jim tangled his hands in Spock's hair; heat flickered in his brain as fingers brushed over his meld points.  
  
Back stiffening, Jim moaned loudly as semen spurted in Spock's mouth three, four times. Spock's body went rigid. A roaring sound filled his head and hot fluid shot onto the sheets. Limply resting his forehead on Jim's thigh, Spock was startled by a low chuckle.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Responding to the tug on his shoulder, Spock scooted up to lie beside his new lover. He pulled up the bed coverings as Jim laid his head on Spock's pillow. Warm lips were briefly pressed to the side of Spock's neck. Lightly stroking Jim's hand on his chest, Spock sighed in contented lassitude. Jim entwined his fingers with Spock's and stifled a yawn.  
  
"Love you, Spock," he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
****  
  
The remaining days passed all too quickly. Exiting the shuttlecraft, Kirk grinned at the sight of McCoy bouncing on his toes. The doctor's face was pale and haggard but wreathed with a big smile.  
  
"Welcome back, Jim! Spock, for once I'm glad to see you!" As he spoke, the doctor whipped out the ever-present tricorder and began taking Kirk's readings.  
  
"Hi, Bones. Please, at least let me get off of the shuttle before you start waving that thing at me. Besides, I'm perfectly okay."  
  
"Who's the doctor here, you or me? Spock's message said you'd been hurt."  
  
"Spock fixed me up, Bones. I'm fine. Just leave it for now and tell me about the epidemic."  
  
"Under control except we're all worn out. You and Spock, on the other hand, look awfully well rested." McCoy continued to point the tricorder at Kirk.  
  
He continued, "Musta been boring, Jim, more than a whole week alone with the Vulcan computer. One long week, just you and Spock! Damn glad I wasn't there. What did you two do that whole time?"  
  
Kirk grinned mischievously and looked at Spock. Spock's eyes twinkled brightly.  
  
"Nothing much, Bones. We just laid around in bed all week."  
  
Winking at Spock, he added, "Come on, Spock, let's go mind the store."  
  
"Huh?" McCoy looked puzzled.  
  
"You heard the captain, Doctor, we just laid around in bed all week." Spock nodded politely at McCoy as he joined Kirk.  
  
The last thing they saw before the lift doors closed was McCoy's gaping mouth.


End file.
